¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos?
by Alondra Viridiana
Summary: –¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Maldito loco!– Definitivamente... –¡Tu y yo estamos destinados! ¡Te guste o no!– Definitivamente... Definitivamente era el destino. Les gustara o no, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos… [AU, SongFic, OneShot] IchiKara!


Me ah absorbido el lado oscuro! No puedo dejar de pensar en IchiKara, IchiKara, IchiKara! D: bueeeeh ni modos XD creo que tendré una nueva OTP :P Todo es tu culpa **My Little Nekouchikland!** Si estas leyendo esto espero que quede en tu conciencia u.u

Los personajes no me pertenecen TwT son de su respectivo creador y yo hago esto sin fines de lucro, simplemente para entretener :3

"Te guste o no" Ricardo Arjona. Escúchenla mientras leen :D recomendado definitivamente

Gracias por leer y comentar! :'D

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos?

Karamatsu se encontraba limpiando un poco el ático de la casa que compartía con su amado gatito. Ichimatsu aun no regresaba del trabajo, ser pediatra no era un trabajo para nada sencillo, y quería darle una sorpresa preparándole su platillo favorito pero el libro de cocina que le había regalado Choromatsu lo había dejado guardado en el ático y cuando quiso subir a buscarlo se encontró con un enorme desorden de cajas, ropa, libros, entre otras cosas que no quería revisar por miedo a que le saliera algún animal.

El polvo de algunas fotografías hacían que estornudara esporádicamente además de que el lindo delantal azul que se había puesto para sorprender a su pareja ya se encontraba completamente sucio. Karamatsu pateo una de las tantas cajas que se encontraban por ahí y cuando menos se lo espero, como si fuera un efecto domino, otras cajas aledañas comenzaron a caer. La nube de polvo lo cubrió todo por unos segundos y mientras el de azul tosía de manera desesperada tropezó sin querer con una bolsa.

–¿Qué…?– Tomo con cuidado aquella maleta negra, en su interior podía ver algunos libros viejos de medicina, envolturas de algún dulce y mas cosas que reconoció al instante.– ¿Quién hubiera pensado que aun estarías por aquí?

Con una boba y enamorada sonrisa bajo del ático dejando un desastre peor a cuando entro y corrió hacia el teléfono no sin antes echar una rápida ojeada al reloj de la pared. Ichimatsu ya debería encontrarse en camino por lo que aquella pequeña llamada no lo molestaría, dos timbrazos y la grave, sensual y algo monótona, voz de su pareja se dejo oír al otro lado de la línea.

–¿Qué quieres?– Fue el amoroso saludo de Ichimatsu, el de azul suspiro como colegiala enamorada, sabia que dentro de esa arisca forma de ser se encontraba un lindo gatito esperando ser mimado.

– _My love!_ ¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos?– Ichimatsu, quien se encontraba manejando hacia su hogar, simplemente levanto una ceja ante la extraña pregunta de su amado. Sabia que Karamatsu era un romántico sin remedio, empalagoso y algo idiota, pero después de llevar casi diez años juntos se sorprendía que le hiciera esa pregunta tan repentina.

–Como olvidarlo…– Sonrió casi con nostalgia…

 _–_ _Diez años atrás–_

 _Karamatsu Nakamura miro su reloj por cuarta vez aquel día ¡Bien! Aun llevaba tiempo, faltaban cinco horas para que su primera clase comenzara. No tenia mucho que acababa de ingresar en la facultad de contaduría de la Universidad Estatal y como buen alumno que era la puntualidad ante todo era lo mas importante para… ¡Ahí estaba! Lo miro largo y tendido, su posición algo encorvada, el cabello de un intenso negro siempre revuelto, los ojos de un precioso morado con las ligeras ojeras características de alguien que se desvela noches leyendo. La mueca de "odio a todos y todo" en su atractivo rostro, además de las características ropas de quien estudia medicina haciendo juego con una, seguramente, muy pesada mochila llena de libros de anatomía y demás cosas que Karamatsu no entendía._

 _Karamatsu suspiro al verlo pasar a su lado para llegar a la esquina a esperar que el semáforo cambiara a verde. Ahí estaba su razón por la cual se levantaba muchas horas antes de que sus propias clases empezaran; llevaba dos semanas enteras levantándose a la misma hora y esperando en la misma esquina solamente para ver a aquel guapo chico pasar, pero ya no mas, ese día era EL DIA, iba a hablarle y dejar de ser un acosador, se acercaría al culpable de muchos de sus sueños húmedos y con la sonrisa mas galante de su repertorio le preguntaría por su nombre. ¡Seguridad, Karamatsu! Ante todo la seguridad para una buena primera impresión, vamos respira, respira, respira… ¡Sus piernas tiemblan como gelatina!_

 _–_ _Disculpa_ _ **¿Qué hora tienes?**_ _– A la mierda su pregunta como viera que traía reloj pero era lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, el solo pararse a su lado hacia que sus neuronas se fundieran._

 _–_ _ **Son**_ _…–Saco su teléfono de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón–_ _ **Cuarto para las dos.**_

 _–_ _Gracias.– ¡Tenia la voz mas sexy que había escuchado en su vida! Era la voz de un ángel, o de un Dios, no podía saberlo pero estaba seguro que cierta parte de su anatomía estuvo a nada de levantarse de solo imaginar esa sensual voz susurrarle cosas al oído._

 _¡Piensa, Karamatsu! ¡Piensa en algo! Pregúntale otra cosa, como esta el clima, cual es su nombre, que estudia ¡Lo que sea! El de azul estaba a nada de volver a abrir la boca cuando el semáforo cambio de nuevo y sin perder mas tiempo el amor de su vida –si, ya lo había decidido así.– se alejaba a paso rápido sujetando con algo de fuerza su mochila. Karamatsu lo siguió de cerca, pero no mucho pues no quería que pareciera que lo estaba siguiendo. Unas calles mas y pasaron cerca de una obra en construcción_

 _–_ _¡Papacito, con esas tortas y una fanta hasta mi pajarito canta!– Karamatsu pego un brinco para mirar al culpable de ese horripilante intento de prosa romántica. Los albañiles de la obra miraban a su futuro esposo como si fuera un apetecible pedazo de carne, que si lo era pero solo él tenia el derecho de verlo de esa manera ¡Derecho de antigüedad, por dios!_

 _–_ _¡Guapo! ¡Salgo en cinco… espérame en cuatro!– Todos se reían mientras que otros simplemente seguían haciéndose pajas mentales con la imagen de su gatito. Karamatsu tomo una de las tantas piedras que adornaban la acera y se la arrojo a esos cerdos ¡Se estaban robando sus piropos!_

 _Vio como su amado apuro el paso, al parecer se sentía algo incomodo –o asqueado– así que sin perder mas tiempo Karamatsu hizo lo mismo; la calle poco a poco comenzó a verse menos transitada, al parecer era demasiado temprano para que algunas personas salieran a caminar. El de azul se acerco un poco mas viendo como el de morado se tensaba un poco, al parecer ya sabia que lo estaba siguiendo descaradamente. Con la mejor sonrisa que pudo poner en ese instante y que no le temblara en la cara, Karamatsu comenzó a caminar al lado del chico de sus sueños._

 _–_ _ **¿Te ayudo con los libros?–**_ _Y como si sus palabras fueran balas a quema ropa dijo un fuerte y rotundo "NO"–_ _ **¿Puedo acompañarte…?**_

 _Y sin voltear a verlo de nuevo aquel doloroso "NO". Karamatsu sintió la sonrisa quebrarse en su rostro, se veía a si mismo cayendo por un profundo hoyo negro dentro de la tierra, lo había rechazado ¡Sin lubricante ni nada! Simplemente no… ¡No! No iba a rendirse así de fácil, no cuando había encontrado al amor de su vida y la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de sus días. Con puño en alto y gente en la calle viéndolo como si se tratara de algún bicho en peligro de extinción gritó, ante la ausencia de un buen comentario…_

 _–_ _ **¡ME GUSTAS!–**_ _Su chico guapo se paro repentinamente para voltear a verlo, sus ojos destilaban hastió y los filosos dientes blancos sobresalían de sus carnosos labios. Karamatsu siguió hablando.– Me gustas… para yerno de mi_ _ **mommy!**_

 _–_ _No quiero sonar grosero.– Comenzó mientras bufaba irritado, al parecer no era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así.– Pero dos cosas, no te conozco y no me interesa._

 _Y sin mas se alejo de nuevo por la calle. Karamatsu lo siguió, si había algo de lo que podía presumir sin problemas es que era un completo cabeza dura, cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja no paraba hasta conseguirlo. Corrió un poco hasta alcanzar de nuevo a su arisco gatito quien volteo a verlo de nuevo regalándole una mirada de muerte pero el de azul simplemente sonrió. ¡Ah! El amor…_

 _–_ _No te resistas mas my Little kitty! –Si no podría convencerlo en ingles entonces trataría con el idioma del amor, aun y cuando el francés no se le diera muy bien.– ¡Soy el hombre que el universo mando para hacerte feliz!_

 _–_ _¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Maldito loco!– El de morado acelero un poco el paso tratando de dejarlo atrás, un leve tic en su ojo derecho apareció y a Karamatsu le pareció el tic mas hermoso y sensual de todos._

 _–_ _¡Tu y yo estamos destinados! ¡Te guste o no!– Para este entonces ambos estaban corriendo por la calle, uno tratando de huir y el otro tratando de alcanzarlo._

 _¡Siete cuadras! Karamatsu lo persiguió por siete cuadras seguidas y su amado parecía no cansarse ¿Qué se supone que era? ¿Un maratonista? Ambos siguieron corriendo, Ichimatsu aferrado a su mochila y Karamatsu tratando de tomarlo de las manos. El de morado abrió la bolsa y saco uno de sus muchos y pesados libros de biología molecular para, con una asombrosa fuerza y puntería, lanzarlo sobre la cara de Karamatsu haciendo que el de azul cayera de sentón en el frio suelo y con la nariz chorreando sangre. Cuando pudo recobrar un poco el sentido vio con horror como su amado escapaba en uno de los autobuses que pasaban por ahí._

 _Puede que su amado no fuera maratonista pero lanzador de algún equipo de beisbol ¡Definitivamente! Karamatsu se mordió el labio aguantando las ganas de ponerse a llorar cual Magdalena despechada, su futuro se había escapado entre sus dedos y había huido en un autobús. Con desgana se levanto del suelo dispuesto a irse a su universidad cuando vio que el transporte en el que se había ido su amado paro en uno de los tantos semáforos de la esquina ¡Era el Destiny! Corrió con las pocas fuerzas que aun le quedaban en las piernas y trepándose en la parte trasera subió al transporte empujando a unas cuantas personas que estaban por ahí. Lo vio ahí, sentado y con esa expresión aburrida._

 _–_ _ **Hola… otra vez.–**_ _los ojos amatistas se abrieron de par en par, tal vez asustados, tal vez sorprendidos. Pero entonces el de morado sonrió, una levísima curvatura en su rostro que hizo que el corazón de Karamatsu palpitara con fuerza._ _ **El flechazo hirió esta vez y ante la ausencia de un buen comentario…–**_ _Te dije que me gustabas para cuñado de mi hermano._

 _–_ _Realmente eres un maldito demente.– Karamatsu retrocedió con un poco de miedo al ver como su gatito tomaba su pesada mochila entre sus manos, tal vez pensaba darle de golpes hasta medio matarlo y después arrojarlo del camión en movimiento, quien sabe, tenia cara de ser algo psicópata. – Siéntate antes de que me arrepienta_.

 _–_ _¡Me llamo Karamatsu!– Sin perder mas tiempo el de azul tomo asiento a su lado con una enorme y boba sonrisa adornándole el lastimado rostro, su nariz aun goteaba un poco de sangre. Le devolvió su libro al de morado._

 _–_ _Ichimatsu.– Karamatsu simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír, definitivamente era el destino…_

–Ahora–

Ichimatsu entro a la casa, los recuerdos de su juventud y de cómo conoció a Karamatsu aun presentes en su cabeza. Karamatsu estaba en la cocina, de aquí para allá revolviendo el guiso y checando el horno mientras tarareaba una canción que había escuchado por ahí. El de camisa morada se aflojo un poco la corbata mientras se acercaba a su pareja y lo tomaba de la cintura, ese delantal lo estaba tentando.

–¡Bienvenido!– Aquella hermosa sonrisa era la razón por la cual siempre ansiaba regresar a casa todos los días.

–Estoy en casa.– Lo beso, con ansias, pasión y aquel amor que no había menguado ni siquiera con el pasar de los años. Coló una traviesa mano debajo del delantal de Karamatsu haciendo que el de azul soltara un suspiro ansioso.

–Mi amor… e-espera… la comida.– Ichimatsu simplemente apago la estufa, y tomando al de azul por la cintura mientras lo depositaba en la mesa, comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Karamatsu.

–Hoy voy a empezar por el postre…–

Definitivamente era el destino. Les gustara o no, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos…


End file.
